An Angry Rescue
by NegativeBackflow
Summary: The Angriest comes to the rescue of his friend/love interest, Caridwyn.  Rated M For language.  One-shot, humor, romance, and a touch of violence.


(A/N: Character's are based on ours on DC Universe Online. Character explanations can be found at negativebackflow(.)deviantart(.)com and Yourou(.)Deviantart(.)com . Enjoy my awful writings.)

The lower area of Chinatown in Metropolis shuddered with the sounds of metahuman combat. Bizarro, a twisted "copy" of Superman, was wreaking havoc once again, and it just so happened to gain the attention of one Aiden Winfred, his Superhero alter-ego known as: The Angriest…

***Earlier***

Caridywn, a meta-human just like he, had been recently displaying interest in him, despite his ever-constant raging at everything else around him. She smiled at his gestures toward her, rewarded him with praise, or, in his twisted way of thinking, if he was angry enough for her, she would touch him. And not in that way, Gods no, the mere thought of something like that would trigger his abilities, often setting everything around him ablaze, either that, or he violently detonates. Yet even with his wanton destruction, and fire manipulation, whenever she was nearby, it would never hurt her. Maybe an act of the Gods? Maybe some sort of self control. Who knew?

But all that didn't matter right now. After head butting a man attempting to rob an ATM machine several times, he asked the dazed individual "WHERE THE FUCK IS A GOOD PLACE FOR JEWELERY YOU VILLANOUS FAGGOT?" Looking up at his captor, the thief mumbled through half-consciousness

"J-Jarrod!"

"JARROD! WHO THE FUCK IS JERROD! TALK BEFORE I MAKE YOU A HUMAN FUCKING BASKETBALL!"

Fear gripped the young man, but as did a sliver of relief as the police had finally come to arrest him. He jerked a hand up, pointing to the jewelry store up the street, a massive sign reading "Jarrod's" above it. Seething with rage, Angriest raised his captive in the air, preparing to shatter his spine over his knee for being a "mouthy cum-stain", but the officers on the scene moved quickly.

"Whoa! Whoa, Angriest, it's okay man, we got it!" Spoke the first cop; he was young, roughly mid twenties, one hand resting on his pistol, the other, offering an assuring wave. "Put 'em down, and we'll book him man, we got it! You go do…whatever it is you gotta do!"

The other cop remained in the car, stricken with fear. The Angriest was a registered meta-human, as well as a member of the JLA after proving himself to Superman, but his methods were…well…angry. With his mind locked in rage almost eternally, it gets a little difficult to deal with people. Even MORE angry that he could not sentence the "smart assed cockfuck" he unceremoniously dropped him to the asphalt, and began making his way toward the jewelry store. As the police officer helped the thief to his feet, he began to dust him off.

"Look, we're not gonna book ya. You're a young kid, just made a very HUGE mistake of getting caught by that guy. We're gonna take you to the hospital, get you fixed up, but I wouldn't be out here again. He knows your face."

The young would-be criminal shook his head with a force that made his bruised face ache. "N-no! No, no no!"

Kicking open the doors to the jewelry store with enough force to break the doors off its hinges, The Angriest stormed inside, slamming his hands onto the counter, the communicator strapped to his face blaring at maximum volume "I NEED SOME FUCKING PRETTY SHIT AND IF SHE DOESN'T LIKE IT SO HELP ME GOD WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A ROUSING GAME OF 'PIN THE FAGGOT ON THE SUN!' "

The shop keep was all too happy to help him find his order.

***Present Time***

Caridwyn coasted through the air of Metropolis, a look of agitation on her face. The lower Chinatown area was alive and rocking with the sounds of a certain super-villain's activities. Bizarro had been sighted taking down heroes of lesser rank, and she called it upon herself to render them aid. She didn't like the idea of tackling another meta-human, especially one like Bizarro, but with a soft sigh, she began her descent to the area.

And was nearly clipped by a semi-truck.

The superhuman Bizarro was surrounded by heroes, but he seemed to easily keep them all at bay, struggling really with only a couple. As Caridwyn made contact with the ground, her hands primed with power, as she began to join the assault, blasting him with bolts of telekinetic force. Her attacks burned through, scorching his suit and delivering punishing blows, but to her surprise, Bizarro turned to her, reaching down to grab a chunk of concrete.

"BIZARRO LOVE YOU!"

Her wings moved faster than her thoughts, propelling her forward, past the large chunk of rock that now occupied where she once stood. She reached out with her mind, the only voice able to cut through what could be labeled as a raging sandstorm of thoughts within The Angriest.

"Need help…Bizarro…please?"

Looking up from the case of jewelry, the request was heard. His fury mounted, built, and increased. He was trying to do something nice. Something nice for HER and Bizarro has the STONES to attack her, and ruin his present.

The shopkeeper hid underneath the counter, as The Angriest gripped his adamantium bat. A field of blue power surrounded it, as he stood still, shaking with a violent rage. "Ffffff~…"

"Sir? Are you alright?"

"FFFFFFFF~…"

"Um…sir…"

What followed next could only be described as a subsonic scream of pure, unadulterated rage.

"FAAAAAAAAAH~!" A battle-cry without supposed end as he launched himself out of the door. The communicator fastened to his helmet displayed the coordinates of Caridwyn, she wasn't far, but he couldn't stomp the ground hard enough to get there faster. His grappling hook fired from his free hand, latching onto buildings and walls, launching him faster forward, his battle-cry ongoing."

Caridywn was on the defensive now as knocked out heroes returned to consciousness. Bizarro was a fierce opponent, and she landed in her blows when she could, using her mental prowess to launch massive objects in his direction. When his attention was not on her, she would take a moment to heal. She wasn't down and out, but she was getting rather bruised. She reached out once more to The Angriest.

'Aiden, are you close?' she clenched her teeth and clapped her hands over her ears at the mental reply. Rage, a screaming storm of sand and metal scraping against metal was her reply. His mind was only at his calmest if she was nearby him, or physically making contact with him. She chuckled softly, tweaking her ears with her fingers as if to clean out the noise. But her actions didn't go unnoticed. The corner she was lurking behind suddenly exploded, Bizarro's form hovering over her.

"BIZZARO SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" He reached down for her, her hands and mind letting loose all manner of bolt and beam, but it did nothing to help stave off his grasp of her neck. As he held her in the air, and began to squeeze, ignoring the other heroes around him, he looked to his right, hearing something off in the distance.

"WHATS THAT!" He asked to no one in particular, releasing his captive, allowing her to drop to the floor, gasping for air.

A sight that shouldn't have been seen by one superhero in particular.

His helmet had zoomed in to see who Bizarro was choking. That person was Caridywn.

That person should not have been Caridywn.

Not ever.

The yellow and red Angry Marine was wreathed in blue flames, scorching the ground and buildings as he streaked forward, his adamantium bat a bright red from the sheer heat, his battle cry resounding, as he leapt from where he was, a blue meteor streaking ever faster toward its hated target.

"UUUUUUUUUUCK YOOOOOOOOOOOU!" The crack of the adamantium baseball bat reverberated off the walls as he struck Bizarro in the face as hard as he could, propelling his victim backward. The flames reverted to their original color, but continued to blaze about him. He looked down to see Caridywn still recovering, opening her eyes to offer him a soft smile.

"I knew you'd come. I'll be fine; I'll join you in a moment."

He nodded at her, holstering his adamantium bat, and launching himself at Bizarro once more.

"FUCKING CUM-STAIN COCKMONGLER I'M GONNA BEAT YOU WITH MY GODDAMN BARE HANDS!"

He landed a square hit to Bizarro's jaw, who only staggered backward, he replied in kind.

"BIZARRO LIKE HOW YOU TALK!" The punch caught Angriest in the stomach, but the sheer force of it sent him hurtling backwards into a building. Caridwyn was already up as he went hurtling back, ready to deliver more punishment onto the pseudo-Superman. Bolts and blasts raced from her hands and thoughts, beating the meta-human back along with the attacks of the other heroes that have gathered.

"BIZARRO SO HAPPY!" He shouted with a snarl, and he raised his hands up. Another superhero, clad in solid black armor, brought his hands up.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!"

Bizarro clapped his hands together hard, the sound and force knocking everyone back and away. Caridwyn managed to break out of it, but felt extremely exhausted, staggering to one knee. She looked up to see Bizarro inhaling deeply, looking her way. Unlike Superman's ice breath, it was a well known fact that Bizarro had fire breath.

A fact that did not sit well with Caridwyn. Her wings came up to act as a makeshift shield, as she brought her arms up around her face, readying herself for the inevitable.

The Angriest regained consciousness as he looked up from his hole in the wall in the building. He saw Caridwyn, grounded and looking wounded, with Bizarro inhaling very deeply. He groaned as he forced himself to stand.

'Gotta get over there…' The thought echoed in his mind, as he staggered forward.

'Move goddamnit! Move!' His mind shouted at him, his legs slowly answering the mental call, propelling him forward faster.

Bizarro had stopped inhaling and was beginning to lean forward.

'MOVE YOU FUCKING SHITBAG! MOVE!' The ground beneath him buckled from the last push.

Everything in Caridywn's vision seemed to move in slow motion. She saw Bizarro's lips purse, the bright flame within his cheeks illuminating what she could see of his mouth. He began to lean forward, the gout of flame ever-so-slowly rushing her way. She turned her head away, clenching her teeth, as every muscle in her body tensed. The ground around her rocked and trembled from the raw force of the flames being put forth.

But the sound of rushing flame was not what she heard.

What could only be described as a roar of pure defiance and pain, the sound caused her to look up. Standing between her, and a fiery demise, was The Angriest, answering the flames rushing toward him with his own. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he called forth as much fire and rage as he could, the thought of losing Caridywn fueling the sheer rancor rushing through him. The other heroes had returned, and had begun laying into Bizarro once more, but he was more concerned with this belligerent thing that stood in front of him, answering his flame with one of his own.

The flames began to coalesce around The Angriest, forming a tornado around him as he shrieked in a mix of rage and anguish. But all of this was a mere afterthought for him. His only concern was Caridywn's safety. Well, that and finding a semi-truck to "sodomize this fucking cocklick until there's nothing left".

Bizarro, so wrapped up in his dealings with this fiery defender, failed to notice the combined attack of the other heroes surrounding him. A barrage of fire, telekinetic power, bullets and explosives rocked him, and sent him careening away, rolling out of the thick plume of smoke unconscious. They quickly moved to apprehend him, The Angriest, seeing the threat resolved dispelled his own flames, dropping to his knees from exhaustion. As he slowly began to fall backward, soft hands hand caught onto him, pulling him away, down into a secluded alley with a single bench. Slowly he was moved to where he could lay down, his head resting against something rather soft. Sitting on the bench, she allowed his head to rest in her lap, his body lying along the length of the bench. She unfastened the communicator from his face, her gloved hand gently lying against his cheek.

"Aiden! Are you okay!"

He grunted, slightly discomforted, but at her touch, the anger had always subsided, and he could feel peace in his heart. Well, okay it wasn't totally gone but enough for him to realize that he felt happy. He closed his eyes, and offered her a smile.

"I feel fucking wonderful. Did they get that pole-smoking shitface?"

She giggled, tears forming within her eyes as she was relieved he was okay. "Yes dear, they got him."

"Good. Fucking assgobbler…wasn't gonna let 'em hurt you…" his breathing calmed as his head turned, gently nuzzling her thigh as he went to sleep. She smiled down at him, her wings coming to drape over them both, as she lowered her head to gently kiss him on the forehead, then allowing exhaustion to overtake her, as she too fell asleep.

-End

(A/N: DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION ME. Horrible story is horrible, and if people like it then AWESOME, if not then I suck and I will cry in a corner. I think I might do that anyway BOO HOO)


End file.
